New Dawn
by InsanityamI
Summary: An insight into the mind of Jack Harkness, written before Fragments, spoilers from series 1, oneshot, J/I, D/O, G/R and possibly others...


**New Dawn**

Jack would go to the end of the world for his team (again). He loved each of them entirely, albeit in different ways.

Toshiko; his strong, wilful, caring mathematician. She was special, and strong enough to do the right thing, she trusted in Jack to help her too. Only the vision of her mother was enough to deter her. He didn't count the Mary incident, because it was partially his own fault. If he didn't hide things from his team, Mary wouldn't have gained the necessary foothold, he gave her the head start.

He smiled as he remembered meeting Toshiko; it was after the spaceship had crashed into Big Ben, him and Suzie had to pick up the "Alien". It just escalated when Tosh begun to ask questions (similar to Gwen) and followed them to Cardiff (Torchwood 1 were _much_ too busy to deal with fakes). She joined a few days later.

Owen; the not-so-insensitive pric-doctor. So often he tried to hide just how much he did care, yet he was just a lost little boy, looking for someone to save him. Looking for someone to comfort him, hence the string of bedmates. Then Diane, she got through the barriers and didn't realise the power she held over Owen. She hurt him. Jack had no doubts that if Diane came back he would probably kill her – but yet again he took fault. He should have realised that they were getting close – in fact he did notice, but he never would have thought Diane would run away.

Owen was recruited when Jack specifically headhunted him, an incredible doctor who rarely lost a patient, the only times he did were when nothing could be done and every possible avenue exhausted. Shame about his terrible manners when treating his patients. They weren't overly found of his sarcastic wit, Jack liked it though, found it amusing, and so he hired Owen on the spot.

Gwen Cooper came to his mind next. Stunningly gorgeous to his mind and stubborn to boot. He still smiled when he thought about how she told him off for being too clinical. He admitted that he fancied her, desired her, but only really because she was unattainable. He could have easily persuaded her into his bed, but for the fear she would fall in love with him, when he knew he could never fall in love with her. It wasn't worth causing her pain for the sake of a shag. Jack winced slightly. Regardless of his subtle hints and not-so-subtle hints, he thought that maybe the damage was done.

When he met Gwen , he figured she was just too curious for her own good, he never expected her to beat the Retcon, then again, he never expected Suzie to be a murderess either. He underestimated both women.

Reluctantly his mind was pulled to thoughts of Suzie Costello, the first person he recruited. Hopefully his choices improved over time. The warmth fell from his heart as he thought about the cold, careless evil woman Suzie had become. Even the earlier, happier memories of her were tainted. He pulled himself away from those thoughts.

That brought him to Ianto Jones. The smile returned and he thought his heart might burst from absolute love and pride. He may fancy Gwen, but Jack knew his heart belonged to Ianto, and whether the man knew it or not, it would for a very long time. Even now, six months later, the sex was still amazing, the conversations grew longer and the two men fell harder.

The road was long and hadn't been without bumps, Lisa being the main obstacle. Jack sighed quietly. In reality, Ianto hadn't really been punished because Jack knew he would have done the same for his any member of his team (Excluding Suzie of course). What hurt was that Ianto felt he couldn't confide in Jack.

Jack cleared his head lightly and thought back to the first time he had met Ianto. It had been on one of his numerous visits to Torchwood 1 and had immediately fallen in love with Ianto's coffee. After Canary Wharf he was surprised to receive a call from the gorgeous Welshman he had only briefly met, but found that he couldn't help but give him the only available job as 'technical support'. A major demotion from the head archivist of Torchwood 1, but regardless he took it, for Lisa. Jack grimaced. Ianto may have come here for Lisa, but he stayed for Jack.

Jack possessively wrapped himself around Ianto and the man snuffled in his sleep and buried his head in the nook of his partner's shoulder. Jack kissed his Welsh lover on the head and whispered, "I am here,_cariad_, for now and forever."

* * *

I apologise if I got the welsh word 'cariad' wrong (I'm under the impression that it means 'beloved') leave a review if I got it wrong. The reason I am not checking is that it is midnight and I am pissed off with my muse. Please make my sleepiness worthwhile and review.

For once I am genuinely happy with a piece, but review if ou think not. Goodnight (or good morning if you rather) all.

COOKIES! (and sleep)


End file.
